Known is an inverted pendulum type vehicle that comprises a pair of drive assemblies individually actuated by electric motors and a main wheel held between the drive assemblies and frictionally driven by the drive assemblies. See Patent document 1, for instance. The main wheel disclosed in Patent document 1 comprises a ring-shaped annular member and a plurality of driven rollers arranged along the circumference of the annular member so as to be rotatable around axial line parallel to the respective tangential lines of the annular member, and the driven rollers are driven by the drive assemblies that engage the driven rollers. When the driven rollers are rotated around the rotational axial lines extending in the tangential directions of the annular member, the inverted pendulum type vehicle is propelled in the lateral direction. When the driven rollers are rotated in the circumferential direction of the annular member, the inverted pendulum type vehicle is propelled in the fore and aft direction.